Can't Fight This Feeling
by FireStarterr
Summary: Bestfriends Xion and Roxas are insanely close, and you know what they say..Sandbox love never dies. But when an old flame of Xion's and a long lost friend of Roxas' comes to town, Xion finds out something she didn't want to know. Rated T for language.
1. A Day in The Life Of Xion

**Disclaimer: I Did Not Make The Game, Nor The Whole Storylines Behind them, Not even the characters.. I would Love To thooo LOL.**

So Yes, this is my very first story...Its inspired by the game Kingdom Hearts, OfCourse, Annnnndddd, I...Hope u like it x3 Please Reaad & Enjoy. Also, At the end, U may Read&Review freely, no Hate Mail plz. Its my first time, so cut me some slack LMAO.

Oh, one more thing, this story is set to random P.O.V.s. (Point Of Views)

**Summary: Bestfriends Xion and Roxas are insanely close. They've been through so much, and it all started with the sandbox days. Yes, Sandbox Love Never Dies. But when an old flame comes into Xion's life, things start to crumble when Xion realizes that this girl and Roxas have had history way back when Roxas moved to Traverse Town. What will Xion find out about her bestfriend that she hasn't seen before? **

**_P.s- I m sooo bad at these thingss, LOLOL. _  
**

Enjoy this Chapter! xoxo

* * *

**XiON'S POV:**

Click, Click, Click...

_All the right friends in all the right places, so yea, We're going down..All the right moves in all the right places, so yea, we're going down..Everybody knows, Everybody knows where we're go-_

I hit the top of the alarm clock hard with my fist. Uncovering my head from under my blanket, I took a look at it. Besides all of the scratches and how dented it looked, I wasn't at all late for school. Awesome.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom just a few feet away. My vision was kinda dusty, being that all I had was the sandman sand in my eyes. I winked at myself, laughing afterward. "Time for school good lookin'." I laughed when I said that.I got in the shower and made sure I washed my dark blue bed head. Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my room door. By the sound of it, it sounded like.. "GET UP SQUIRT! Time for school..." a voice yelled. Yep. Zex. I hurried out of the shower, wrapped my petite body in a towel and walked over to my mirror again. My clothes were spread out on the nighttable right by it. A long sleeved fitted navy blue shirt with a hood, my black skinnies and my brand new black flats. I smiled at my outfit. Genius, i thought.

As I put my flats on, another knock boomed into my ears. UGHH, get a life, Zexion. I went over to the door and saw him. His mouth was agape being that he was about to yell again. "Yes, May i help you? Meaning, in the nicest way possible, what the hell do you want?" I said with my hand on my hip. I gave him a glare, letting him know I wasn't gonna take his crap now. He stepped up closer to me. He thinks that his height scares me. Ha! I'm 5'3'' and dangerous, Get at me. "Listen Xion, you already got a warning yesterday. Now if I'm gonna drive you, you gotta be downstairs at the time I SAY. Now, hurry up and get downstairs, I don't have all day.." He said in a harsh tone and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back in my room, Quietly mimicing his last words.

Once again, back at my mirror. Ok, Hair I thought and grabbed my comb and brushed through my short dark hair. I made quick slides through with my straightener and shook my hair out a little. 'Poifect,' I said to myself and winked. HA, I'm hilarious. Then, I grabbed all the things I needed. Cell phone, wallet, key chain, and my bookbag that I put over my shoulder and jetted down the stairs.

I heard a car honking outside from the kitchen and knew it was Zexion and his impatient self. I got my cereal bar and juice and walked out the kitchen back door. I suddenly paused and noticed something on the counter. A Spellbook. Zexion's spellbook. He almost left it again. 'TskTskTsk Zexion, looks like you owe me again..' I murmured to myself and put it in my back pocket. I ran out the door and got into the front seat. Zexion seemed pissed off when he pulled out of the driveway. "Dammit Xion, everyday" He replied at the light. I looked over at him and scoffed. "Hey, at least I was in there long enough to save your ass" I pulled the book out and handed it to him. His face was priceless. I laughed a little inside. "What?! I thought I..." he started, then looked at me. The light turned green and he paused before driving on. "Say it" I said, a smirk on my face. "You know very well that without that book, you would've had to pay for that book because Kaiser would've ate the book whole." Kaiser is our new siberian husky pup. We got him around two weeks ago, and in that two weeks, Zexion's library was completely chewed up. There was either a book slobbered, bitten into pieces, or missing from that library. Zexion gets mad at him every time, but who stays mad at a puppy that adorable looking? Not me, I didn't stand a chance, haha. Zexion finally spoke when he pulled up at Twilight High minutes later. "Uhm, Thanks Xio-" He started to say, but I was already outside the car. I closed the car door. "No prob bob!" I smiled and gave him a salute. "Now get to school, you." I waved a finger at him and giggled. A small smile appeared over his lips and he looked away.

I walked away, heading towards the front doors. I heard the car drive away behind me. I looked around at the people outside, trying to look for people I knew, Then I stopped. Suddenly I could feel someone breathing down my neck and it wasn't the wind. There was no wind. It was perfectly mild weather out here! I quickly turned to see my dear dirty blonde skater pal. He was making this weird face, trying to scare me as soon as I turned to see him. "Hi NumNuts!" I greeted, and Roxas shook his head. "Xion...Loud much?" He said in a low voice. I hugged him and laughed. "Silly Vanilly...Hey, where's-" I stopped, interrupted by sudden darkness. I could feel someone's little hands cupped over my eyes. I still had my eyes open, looking around. I saw the person was wearing a silver ring with dark blue stones around it. I have one exactly the same, which meant it could only be one person. "Kairiiii!" I said, sounding excited. I turned around to her and she pouted. "Aww, how'd ja know it was me?" She asked, hands on her hips. I gave her a bear hug and gave a silly grin. "Sup Kai?" Roxas waved and smiled slightly. Kairi looked over at Roxas and smiled big. "Roxass!" She ran into him and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over. "Wow, hugs all around?" Roxas raised his eyebrows and asked, rubbing her back. I laughed a little. "So, where's everybody else?" I suddenly asked. Kairi let Roxas go and pointed at the school. "They're inside, at the lockers. C'mon, lets get in therre!" She grasped my hand and ran inside wit me. "Wait, weren't me and you supposed to get some coffee, Xion?" Roxas yelled after me. I looked back at Roxas and shrugged my shoulders as to say 'Oh Well...' and went through the doors and into the airconditioned hallway of Twilight High.

* * *

**So, Xion's day begins....**

(**A.N.**- The Siberian Husky, Kaiser, can be found on YouTube x3 LMAO. Saw a video with him today and fell in Love LOL.)

Read & Revieww!

_Current Song: All The Right Moves - OneRepublic._


	2. Heroes Turned to Legends

**Disclaimer: I Did Not Make The Game, Nor The Whole Storylines Behind them, Not even the characters.. I would Love To thooo LOL.**

Second chapter is UP! Yayyy! -Applause- Thank You Thank You. Haha. I'm Such a Kidder x3. Anywhooo, today felt like a good day to update it..And while I was writing it, I thought 'Hay, why don't I update everyday? that way, I don't have to forget about it & keep ppl waiting. Well, ya know what? You are very lucky people. I will from now on, keep you entertained all the time LOL.

Today's chapter is set to **Xion's P.O.V.** again.

**Last Chapter:**

**_Kairi let Roxas go and pointed at the school. "They're inside, at the lockers. C'mon, lets get in therre!" She grasped my hand and ran inside wit me. "Wait, weren't me and you supposed to get some coffee, Xion?" Roxas yelled after me. I looked back at Roxas and shrugged my shoulders as to say 'Oh Well...' and went through the doors and into the airconditioned hallway of Twilight High._**

Enjoy This Chapter! xoxo

* * *

I walked beside Kairi through the first hallway of the school. All the other students were at their lockers before the bell had a chance to ring. And it was going to ring in 5 minutes. Usually, some douchebags come in out of nowhere and start a fight with the first nerd they see, and I hate when that happens. I hate it because I'm the one that has to settle down the savage beasts. I don't want to, but I choose to. It boosts up my image, and it builds character to teach someone a lesson, haha.

We got to her locker, which is beside mine. Being that we're best friends and all, I can't leave her locker buddy-less. Kairi had a orchid lock on her locker. She's convinced that orchid is the prettiest color ever. HA, I'd like to see that on me. I only like silver and navy blue. Those colors kick ass, especially as knee high socks. Kairi knows how much I love those socks. She even got me another pair the same color but different designs put on them. I told her that if she got me those socks, I'd have to worship her. She didn't listen, haha. So, thats why I got those sapphire stone rings. I gave one to her, and had a similar one, like bestfriend rings. I called them The Bands of Unity. She couldn't help but jump around and squeal when she discovered how cute it was. All I got were a thousand and four thank yous and many hugs. Lemme tell ya, it wasn't the first time I've seen her like that.

Kairi opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out and slided onto her feet. "Hey, whats this?" She asked, picking it up. "Probably your math homework.." I joked, looking at the paper in her hands. She shook her head with a smile and started to open it. She read it outloud, in a questioning tone. "Can I Borrow a Quarter? 'TF?" She said loudly. I laughed, stepping next to her to see the letter myself. Wow, it really said 'Can I Borrow a Quarter?'. I wonder where this was going. Kairi looked at me with the total WTF face. "Why would you need a quarter 'whoever-you-are'?" She yelled, putting the letter back in her locker. Suddenly, someone came up behind her and held her around her waist. They whispered in her ear. "Because, I wanna call my mom and tell her I met the girl of my dreams.." he said. It was Sora. Kairi turned around and squealed a very shrill squeal. "Oh my god, Sora! I thought you were gonna be in Traverse Town forever!" She said, swaying with him in her arms. He laughed a little and let go of her. He kissed her softly on her nose. "I just finished with everything, and I decided to come back and stay here, for good," He announced. Kairi smiled and hugged him again. Sora turned to me and hugged me tightly. "Xionnnn!" He said in a happy tone. "Soraaa! Whats been up darlin'?" I asked him, smiling. He let go and scratched his head with the usual pout of the lips. "Not really much, just been on my journey, finishing business and all" he replied. I smirked. "Business meaning being the hero?" I asked, a smile growing over my lips. Sora threw me a cheesy grin and laughed. We all laughed, like friends do together. The rest of the gang approached us.

"Hey Guys!" Olette greeted, smiling sweetly. She was accompanied by Hayner, Pence, Selphie and Tidus. Hayner was holding Olette's hand, like cute couples do. "Hey Sora! You're back! Oh my god, We've missed you!" Selphie exclaimed, hugging Sora. Hayner gave him pound and so did Pence. Boys and their hello's, haha. Hugging is the new pound. I hugged Olette and Selphie, and cheek kissed my buddies Pence and Tidus. I looked at everyone as they started talking to Sora. We were all reunited again, the usual gang. We didn't see eachother for a long time, I'm talking 3 months, ever since the school went into construction after the Heartless got a hold of it. Horrible day, that was. I was there, Kairi was there, we were all there. And lemme tell you, it wasn't a calm evacuation of the school at all.

Everyone was running from all sides. It was the most scariest thing I ever experienced. Heartless took people from all the exits. I remember I was waiting downstairs in the boiler room for the gang to meet me. I called Olette to let everyone know to meet me downstairs. I did that because I had a plan, a plan to fight back and escape. So I waited, and waited until all of us came. Rai and Fuu, Seifer's followers, heard the story and came as well, all except for the one who thought he could be the hero, but ended up a legend. Seifer. It was the first, and hopefully last, time I ever saw someone die. I let the gang go first down the rusted stairs where the janitor left through some secretive back door. Thats when I saw a Heartless coming right at me. I was cornered, no way to run because its speed and agility was way better than mine. It pounced and I closed my eyes, arms infront of my face. Suddenly, I heard clashing. I slowly opened my eyes and there Seifer was, using a blade he recieved from the Struggle arsenal. The Disciplinary Fighter, they called it. The Heartless looked like it had no chance, but Seifer was already hurt, so he swung kind of slow. Then, the Heartless slammed him into the metal dome behind him and dug its claws into him slowly. He screamed to me. "XION, RUN! SAVE EVERYONE" His blade disappeared from his hand as he cringed from the pain. I was gonna answer back, but not the reply I thought. I yelled for him. "SEIFERRR!" The Heartless was finishing him off. It pulled his heart out, leaving his lifeless body falling to the floor. It was horrible, and at first, I thought Seifer didn't have a heart, but there it was. And it was so beautiful, shining in the claws of that monster. His voice echoed through the halls in my head. Then, I just lost it. I charged at the Heartless, tackling it to the ground. There was a broken pipe next to me. I grabbed it and started swinging, grunting, flailing it until I got tired. There was black gunk everywhere, on me and on the vented floor of the boiler room. It kept spewing out of the creature before me. Then, when it stopped moving, I fell to the floor and sobbed, to the point that my face got all red and wet and my eyes stopped producing tears. I turned to the heart in the Heartless' claw and took it in my hands. It glowed a crimson red for a while, then suddenly died out like a flame to a breezy autumn chill. I was hoping it'd light up like it did seconds later, but, it was gone. He was gone. Lying there, torn to pieces, he was gone, forever.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling it was time for the first class. All of us stopped our conversations and heard the intercom buzz. Oh god, Principal Xemnas has to say something. "Good Morning Students. Welcome back to Twilight Town High. We are sorry for the situation that occured, *ehem* um, 3 months ago. Our security was breached in the early morning by someone from the school. I will not mention anybody who is suspected as the culprit, but we will find that out soon and APPREHEND THIS TRAITOR!." He boomed, making the intercom squeak a little. A cascade of oohs and ouches were heard throughout the hallway. I even covered my ears. "Sorry. Anyway, I will turn to Counselor Vexen for the other news to report." A ruffling sound was heard and another voice came on, more lighter but older. "Thank you Principal Xemnas. Students, be aware that this war between the Heartless and us isn't over. Although, a vast majority has been vanquished, thanks to a well known student of ours, and keyblade's chosen, Sora Hikari." A roar of applause boomed through the hallway and Sora put his hands up and smiled, nodding his head like the dork that he is, haha. I hollered and clapped, and Hayner and Pence pointed at him, mouthing the words 'Best Friend Right Herre.' Olette, Kairi, Selphie and I all laughed. "Okay, Okay Settle down kids. Now, I would like to see the "Hero" after school to have his papers filled, saying that he's back in the school. On another note, there is sad news. I am sorry to report that there have been students that have...passed those 3 months ago at that faithful battle." He went on, and I gulped, wishing this moment never came. Counselor Vexen read the names with a hesitant tone. He read them last name first, like on the attendance. "Now,*ehem* Um, Daniels Cid, Zelda Mira, Akira Vivi, Almasy Seifer.." Thats when I heard people gasp, and look at one another as he read more names. I prayed so hard for him stop, but he just kept on. "..and one other body was found at the scene. Let me inform you, this body was recently found a few weeks back. During construction, this person had been found in a ditch in the forest way behind school boundaries. A worker had discovered that it was over there while moving a truck through there when work was reported finished. Forensic tests show none of the workers had put this individual there. The body was identified as.." He paused, gulping quietly. "The body was identified as.. Mikazun Riku." My heart leaped out of my chest. I knew exactly who that last name belonged to..and this wasn't gonna be good. "Riku..?!" Kairi yelled, she looked up at the intercom and shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "No! That can't be right.. Tell me that's just a huge typo? He told me he was going out of town to help Sora. Please! Tell me thats not-" She stopped when Sora grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and sobbed loudly. She screamed his name, sobbing harder, and people around us looked over, sad faces shown. All of us gathered around while the rest of the students in the hallway left for class quietly.

* * *

**A very sad Kairi, Everybody :( I'm sorry I had to write that, and about Seifer ... I just couldn't leave him out. I didn't want to make him the a-hole of the story, so I made him the Hero. Is that Bad ? D:**

No Author's Note Today. **Except** that Please Don't Write Suggestions in your reviews. Its my story, not yours. K thankx.

Read & Revieww!

_Current Song: Say Goodnight - The Click Five._


	3. PizzaIceCream Random Movie Sleepovers

**Disclaimer: I Did Not Make The Game, Nor The Whole Storylines Behind them, Not even the characters.. I would Love To thooo LOL.**

Chapter 3 is UP! I'm sorry if I keep you readers waiting...It took me like 4 hours to think and type this out! LOLOL. UGHH, Dumb writer's Block! x3

Today's chapter is set to **Roxas' P.O.V.**

**Last Chapter:**

**_Kairi yelled, she looked up at the intercom and shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "No! That can't be right.. Tell me that's just a huge typo? He told me he was going out of town to help Sora. Please! Tell me thats not-" She stopped when Sora grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and sobbed loudly. She screamed his name, sobbing harder, and people around us looked over, sad faces shown. All of us gathered around while the rest of the students in the hallway left for class quietly._**

Enjoy This Chapter! xoxo

* * *

She started fast walking, keeping her head up and staying absolutely silent. I was riding alongside her on my board, trying to keep up. Xion couldn't stop thinking about today, I could tell. Her face completely changed from this morning. The only time I tried talking to her was when she bolted out of the front doors of the school. All I asked her was 'Are You Okay?' and she just said 'I'm Fuckin' Peachy, Roxas'. Ouch, I think that hurt just saying it. Now, we're just on our way home. I live right nextdoor to Xion, which is one of the reasons why we're such good friends. We've known each eachother since we were in Pre-K. She was shorter than me by only 2 inches, like today in the present, with the same seemingly dark blue hair and short bob haircut. My mom told me I saw her alone at the sandbox and decided on my own, to go and say hi. She said that when I went over there, Xion looked up and got scared and threw sand at me. I don't really remember the first part, but what I do remember was that she only had a pail and didn't want to go and shovel the sand with her hand, so I gave her my shovel. And thats what happened long ago. Pretty Cute, if you ask me, haha.

I couldn't take it. This silence was too much. I had to cheer her up somehow. I skated fast, stopping right infront of her. She stopped abruptly, staring me down with one of her glares. "WTF, What are you doing?" she yelled in a harsh tone, walking past me. Then at that moment, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. She bumped into me, chest to chest. I spoke calmly like always, hoping not to say anything that would make her kick in the wrong direction, Get me? "I should be asking you that. C'mon Xion, you don't have to be all pissed off, the detectives will be on the case. They'll find Riku's killer," I replied, making deep eye contact with her. Suddenly she blushed. Why would she blush? Is she sick? She turned her head the other way and looked down at the floor. "I-I guess you're right" she murmured, loud enough for me to hear. I let my grip go on her arm. She didn't have a mark, which was good. Her dad has eyes like a hawk. Every time she would have a bruise or a scar, he'd always know right on spot. "I know I'm right. Now, please Xion, smile?" I asked her nicely, stepping close to her as she stopped and looked at me. She looked up at me with those sapphire eyes, suddenly breaking her frown into a cheesy grin. I almost died laughing. Xion smiled, shook her head and continued to walk on. "Hey Roxas, guess what today is?" Xion asked, not looking at me for a moment. I stopped from getting my skateboard and looked at her funny. That time, she saw me and giggled like a little girl. "Today's Monday...?" I asked in a questioning tone, knowing I was right, but, somehow unsure. Where was this going? Xion turned her head to me again and grinned. "Today's Pizza Ice Cream Random Movie Sleepover on a SchoolNight, Night! And by tradition..." She trailed off on purpose, sounding like she was about to do something. Just in case, I had my board ready. ..."Last one to my house!" She yelled, and sped off down the street. "Aaahaha, no ya don't!" I yelled after her, putting on speed. Then, as I was riding, I realized......I still didn't catch up to her. Damn, she can run! Haha.

As we turned the corner, I could see the house at the end. I put all my force into these last few pushes and bent down to catch speed. Finally, I was pulling up to her. Xion slowed down herself and then stopped. I stopped too, looking at her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Hey whats the mat-" That's when she smacked her hand over my mouth and took mw down with her behind the shrub infront of us. "SHHHH! It's my mom! Change of plans, we can't go to my house..Remember the last time I let you come to my house?" She whispered, turning to look at me. The last time I was at her house was...The night of Demyx's Birthday Bash like a month ago. He had it in this club called 3Sixty. Haha, So much partying, so many girls. Then that's when it hit me. So many drinks! "Oh my god, I was drunk at your house?!" I yelled. Xion shushed me again, putting her finger over my lips. I looked down at her finger, then looked at her. Xion looked back at me with a questioning look. "Are you sick or something? 'Cause your really red.." she quietly said, and took her finger off my lips. I felt my face with my hands and widened my eyes. Damn, I was hot! Xion got up suddenly and grabbed my hand. "C'monn..." She whispered, taking me to my front door before her mom could see us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _xoxoxoxo;_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we got upstairs and Xion asked me if she could use my laptop. As always, I let her. I knew what she wanted to do anyways. Facebook. Yep, I set her up for that in the beginning of the year and now she's hooked. Me, I really don't pay attention to those sites. Only Facebook a little, but Myspace and junk, Nahh. I opened the closet that I kept all of my movies in. I had about 500 dvds in there, next to my clothes and shoes, it actually fit. I had some of Xion's clothes in there too, in case we did stuff like our sleepover on schoolnights night. As I pulled out a dvd and looked at it, I stopped for a sec. I pulled out 'The Emperor's New Groove'. Wow, so many memories in this thing. Xion and I always watched this on days either one of us or both of us felt like crap. After the movie, we'd be dying laughing, repeating quotes from the movie. Even without the movie, we could recite the lines ourselves. I looked over to her. Suddenly, I felt that warm sensation again. Was I blushing?! I put my hands on my face and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Xion got scared because she did this yelp as soon as I closed it. "Are you Ok, Roxas?" She said, knocking on the door softly. I put on the faucet and ran cold water. I splashed my face a few times, then shut it off. Trying not to sound hesitant in my tone, I answered. "Uhm, I'm ok, Just felt a little queasy." I heard footsteps going and then my computer chair rolling back to the desk. Feeling relieved, I left the bathroom. What was that all about? I gotta stop doing that...but how am I doing it? I looked down at the dvd dropped on the floor and picked it up. "Xion, look, ENG." I said, waving it. She turned around and smiled big. "Oh my god, ENG! Lets watch it!" She said, jumping out of the chair and sat on my bed.

The credits started to roll and Me and Xion were still in our little worlds, laughing our asses off. She was laying next to me on my bed, in my kiddie Spiderman sheets. She didn't care though, Friends don't judge no matter how lame your bed sheets look. But, then again, she really is the only girl I've had in my bed. Whoa, I gotta stop, I can't be thinking these kinds of thoughts while referring to Xion, its sounding really creepy. Next to us on the floor was a pizza box, 2 empty containers of ice cream, and like 5 brownies unopened. Yes, we tend to be fatasses when we're together.  
Xion was still giggling like a drunkie, and I was only laughing because she was. She laughs this cute demented kind of laugh. Its like half out of control and half adorable, haha. Xion rolled over to me, finally stopping. "Do it again, Roxas...Do it again, Pleeeeeeaaaasssee?" She asked, looking up at me with her sapphire eyes. I knew what she was talking about. The part in the movie when Kuzco was gargling because Pacha gave him CPR. I looked at her with a smile, then made the gargling noise Kuzco did. Xion died laughing again, rolling back to the other side. I shook my head and rolled over to her. "You are so friggin' silly..." I said, chuckling a little. She stopped giggling and softly kissed my nose. "Heyy..." I replied, rubbing off my nose. She laughed a little, then looked up to the ceiling. It was silent for ag good 5 minutes, then she spoke again. "Roxas, do you really believe their going to find Rik's killer?" She murmured with a different mood in her voice. She looked over to me and I nodded, putting my hands behind my head. I started to stare at the ceiling. "Lemme tell you something, nobody can get away from the TTPD...They've been solving every case in a matter of days just like that. If they don't find the killer in like a month, you can smack me with my skateboard." I murmured, looking back at her. Xion laughed a little with a hint of mischief, rubbing her hands together. "Hmmm, Purrrfect" she replied, rolling her R. Ha, she's so cute. Suddenly, I felt myself getting hot again. She moved in closer and layed her head on my chest. She didn't get a glimpse of my face, but I wondered if she heard my heartbeat racing. "Mmmm, you're so warm.." She just said, and started to fall asleep. At that moment, I kind of felt relief, but at the same time, I felt something else, something that I don't think I've ever paid attention to. I slowly lifted Xion's chin when I felt she was sleeping deep enough to not feel anything.  
I lifted her face up to mine to see if anything happened. And that's when it hit me, harder. I blushed even harder. She smelled so good, it was kind of intoxicating. Her face was so peaceful when she was sleeping. I couldn't see her bright eyes, but other features were cute too. Her face was so pale and flawless. I ran my finger on her cheek lightly. She didn't move at all, she only made a small noise like to make me stop. I did. Her hair was so dark and straight. And her lips...were...so tempting. I leaned in alittle, feeling my heartbeat race faster. I know I didn't want to do it, but, I just wanted to see what it felt like. Suddenly, I heard a crack at my window. I jumped up and looked back. A pebble flew up and hit my window. Was someone calling me? I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake Xion, and went over to the window. As I opened it, another tiny pebble came up flying and ht me in the eye. UGHH, just what I need. "AAAHHH! WHAT THE F-"Thats when I stopped myself as I looked down, and saw a very familiar face. I widened my eye, because I was covering my wounded one, and slowly smiled. "Hey! Long time, No see, Roxie!"

* * *

**DAMN! xD WHY DIDN'T ROXAS DO IT?! LMAO.**

Please Read & Revieww.

Thankx So Much for the recent reviews, i Love You Guys!


	4. The Wrong Kind of People

**Disclaimer: I Did Not Make The Game, Nor The Whole Storylines Behind them, Not even the characters.. I would Love To thooo LOL.**

Chapter 4 everyone! :] I know you were dying last chapter 'cause Roxas was about to kiss Xion ! :'D AAAHHH, i know, me too ! LMAO. Well, I have just made the story even more shocking, and it is coming down to this chapter. **I have included an O.C. in this chapter.** She is my Kingdom Hearts O.C. and has been for the longest time! :] jsyk, her outfit is inspired by Rikku, from Final Fantasy X-2. (Remember? She was the theif girl) Anywhooo, So yeaa, read to find out her name && don't forget to Revieww at the end! (:

Today's chapter is set to **Normal P.O.V.**

**Last Chapter:**

_**Suddenly, I heard a crack at my window. I jumped up and looked back. A pebble flew up and hit my window. Was someone calling me? I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake Xion, and went over to the window. As I opened it, another tiny pebble came up flying and ht me in the eye. UGHH, just what I need. "AAAHHH! WHAT THE F-"Thats when I stopped myself as I looked down, and saw a very familiar face. I widened my eye, because I was covering my wounded one, and slowly smiled. "Hey! Long time, No see, Roxie!"**_

**Enjoy This Chapter! xoxo**

*****P.S - Last Chapter's _Current Song: Painting Flowers - All Time Low._*****

* * *

The buzzard of the alarm clock rang and Xion moved about. The time on it blinked 7:00 AM. The noise got more shrill evry buzz and shook on the little nighttable aove Xion's head. "UGHH, I remember why I hate waking up in Roxas' house," She groaned, reaching up to the nighttable next to the bed. She felt around for it a little bit. She put her hand on top of it like to say 'Ha, Found You', then merely threw it aside like nothing. It fell onto the floor, breaking off a piece in the process. Then, that's when it shut off. Xion lifted her head from the pillow and laughed a little. "Hehehe, I have won" She said in a monotone voice. As if on cue, she heard someone laugh downstairs. Like a girl, about her age, probably older. Xion thought for a second, getting up from Roxas' bed. 'Could that be his sister? Nahh, can't be. She is way older sounding ...and why in the world would Larxene laugh anyway?' Xion went into the hallway, walking quietly, trying not to make it sound like she was up. She tiptoed through the first hallway, making her way slowly down the stairs. She heard the girl laugh again, then another person talking. It was Roxas. 'I wonder who he's talking to' Xion murmured to herself. She was now at the bottom of the stairs, only about 10 feet away from the living room where the voices were coming from. Xion could hear them clearly now. All she had to do was stay quiet. The girl spoke again.

"So, Roxie, when do you have to be at school?" The girl asked, looking up at Roxas from her watch. "It just turned 7." Roxas scratched the back of his head. He never really went to school anyways, but when he did, he worked his ass off on classwork. "Uhm, I don't really know. I don't ever go like that. I just hang with Demyx, Axel, you know, my usual gang" He replied, smiling a little. She laughed a little, standing up suddenly. "Oh Roxie, I missed you so much. And, all this time I was gone, I've been thinking about you and coming back to Twilight Town. And also, there's been something I've wanted to do for a long time.." She murmured, looking into his eyes. Roxas stared back into her eyes, somewhat in a trance. Her eyes were this rich emerald green, a little hint of yellow surfaced in them. They were, as Roxas put them, God's gift to her. Roxas finally spoke, breaking the silence. "And what was that?" he asked, curiously. The green eyed girl put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled a little. "This.." She whispered, leaning in closer to his face. She was planning to kiss him. Xion was watching their every move from a distance. She gasped, but a little too loudly. The blonde girl turned around quickly, startled by the sound she heard. "What was that?" she asked, scanning the room with her eyes. Roxas stood up with a questioned look on his face."Uhm, Taylor, I'll be right back..." he mumbled, walking in the direction of his room upstairs. "Okay Roxie!" Taylor replied, waving to him as he left the room. As soon as his footprints were heard upstairs, Taylor rushed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She leaned over the sink and breathed heavily. The moment she looked up, there was a tall abnormal skinned woman behind her. She wore a black and purple dress that was long enough to have a train in the back. She carried a staff with a green orb on the very top of it. The woman stared down at Taylor. "I know, I know...The faster, the better! I was about to, you saw me! I know you were watching me.." she yelled, turning to face the tall woman. "Well, that's why I'm here, now isn't it? I know you made a mistake, because I saw it. Now hurry up with your mission, you know what to do. Don't make me come back again, Taylor," the woman scolded. Taylor put her head down and nodded. "Yes, your grace" she softly said, and the woman disappeared in a green ember flame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _xoxoxoxo;_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas walked upstairs into his room. "Xion? You up here?" he whispered loudly, looking down at the floor. The room was inexplicably clean for some reason. He looked down at his nighttable and saw that his alarm clock was completely trashed. He flared his nostrils angrily and turned around quickly. Xion stood right there, hands on her hips, motionless. She was dressed in dark jean capris, her small black sneakers and a navy blue blouse that looked like a little dress. "HOLY SHiT!" Roxas yelled, putting his hand on his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roxas screamed, glaring at Xion. Xion shrugged, then smiled a little. She went past him to grab her bookbag and put it over her shoulder. "So, you coming to school or what?" She asked, looking at him with no emotion set in her look. As if she didn't already know. Roxas looked down to his right and put some spaced out face. "Uhhhhhhh, Nahh, I'm not going.." he finally said, looking up at Xion. She looked at him for a good 10 seconds then turned to leave his room. "M'Kay." she simply said, and left the room. Roxas ran behind her, hoping that she wouldn't see Taylor. As Xion turned to go down the stairs, Taylor was already making her way up. Both met the moment Xion stepped down to the first stair. "Roxas, Is everything o- Oh! Uhm, Hi" Taylor said, happily. Xion just stared at Taylor. "Uhm, Roxie..You never told me you, uhm, had a girlfriend," Taylor chuckled softly, looking up at Roxas. Roxas widened his eyes, blushing faintly. Xion raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Uhm, I'm sorry, you two aren't going out..?" Xion pointed at both, then looked up at Roxas, who was right behind her. Roxas shook his head quickly, blushing even more. Xion looked back at Taylor and shrugged her shoulders. She sighed. "Men..."she mumbled and walked past Taylor. "I'll be seeing you, Roxas.." Xion yelled, waving her hand over her shoulder, and walked through the front door.

Xion walked out of the house quietly, not trying to have her mom or dad see her leave Roxas' house. They thought that she was sleeping over Kairi's house. As she walked down the block, thoughts began to race through her head. Who was this girl, first of all, why was she in Roxas' house, and why did she look so familiar?! Xion stopped suddenly, thinking even harder. Okay, so she had blonde hair, with brown highlights. She had green eyes and fair skin. She was 5'5" just like Roxas. Even if she was on the stairs, Xion was pretty good at estimating. She had an 80 in math. Suddenly, Xion remembered something. A long time ago, about 3 years back, she was in Roxas' house. He had this picture of a little blonde girl next to him when he was about 4. She had asked who it was and he just said, 'My cousin.' Nothing more, didn't even bring it up again. Xion raised her eyebrows. 'So this girl, was Taylor. But what was up with the sudden pause when I asked him if they went out ?' Xion thought, starting to walk again. To Taylor, she didn't make it seem like a big deal. But Roxas, he looked pretty stiff. Xion's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a car honking. She turned to her right and saw a small orange Mini-Cooper. The window rolled down and Olette was in the driver's seat. "Xion! Hop in, Love!" She yelled over the song that was blasting in the car. Xion smiled and walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

Olette was driving at minimal speed, singing along to the song blasting in her car. Xion looked down at her radio to see what song it was. It was one of her favorite songs, she discovered. it was Friend or Foe by t.A.t.U., a russian chic couple. Xion started singing along, in the midst of the fun. Olette looked over to Xion and giggled. "I forgot you liked this group too, Shi-Baby" she said, looking back at the road. Xion kept singing. "So, are you friend or foe, cause I used to know," she sang, then stopped, looking as if she saw a ghost. She realized something, something that made her heartbeat race that exact moment. "I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" she suddenly screamed, startling Olette. Olette breaked into a stop in the middle of a forked streets. The music suddenly stopped. Everything was quiet, except for Xion's frightful mumbling. Olette snapped out of her startled trance and finally spoke. "Xion! Chill for a sec!" She yelled, hitting her steering wheel. Xion looked at Olette, fear striking in her eyes. Olette looked back into them, trying so hard to find the answer. Then, they heard honking and Xion looked to her right, out the window and screamed. It was a giant truck, coming right towards them at full speed.

* * *

**Sorry! But, I had to leave it hanging there...Can't tell you any more x)**

**LOL Looove Cliff hangerss. MWAHAHAHAHAHA......**

**Okiee, Now No Hate mail! 3 Remember, I Love You Guys! xD LOL. Plz & Thankss.**

Please Read && Revieww!

TYSM! xoxoxxx!

_Current Song: Friend or Foe - t.A.t.U._


	5. About the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I Did Not Make The Game, Nor The Whole Storylines Behind them, Not even the characters.. I would Love To thooo LOL.**

Chapter 5 has been re-posted because I hadn't realized that the other version was so close together O_o Soooo, here it is again. P.S. - I'm sorry fro the long delay everyone. I know I promised you everyday chapters, but I had to get school out of my way first. Now, I'm A Senior ! :'D YAAAAAAYYYYY! Again, I apologize for the loooooooooooooooonnnng wait & will get back to whoever has questions for me about the hiatus or the story. Please send me a messge & thank you so much for waiting.

This chapter is set to **Xion's P.O.V.**

**Last Chapter:  
**

_**"I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" she suddenly screamed, startling Olette. Olette breaked into a stop in the middle of a forked streets. The music suddenly stopped. Everything was quiet, except for Xion's frightful mumbling. Olette snapped out of her startled trance and finally spoke. "Xion! Chill for a sec!" She yelled, hitting her steering wheel. Xion looked at Olette, fear striking in her eyes. Olette looked back into them, trying so hard to find the answer. Then, they heard honking and Xion looked to her right, out the window and screamed. It was a giant truck, coming right towards them at full speed.**_

**Enjoy this chapter! xoxo**__

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, looking out the window again, and gasped. I couldn't believe it. Goofy was holding the truck back. I tapped Olette's shoulder and she looked out the window next to me. Suddenly, the truck started to move on its own, pushing back with all its might. Its windows opened and the color faded to a dark aura. It was a massive Heartless. "Donald! The tires!" He yelled, still holding up his sheild, pushing the Heartless back. He was slipping backward towards us in the car. Then, Donald sprang in out of nowhere and cast Blizza-gun on the Heartless' tires. It froze in its tracks that time. Shadows crept up from the floor and snuck up to Donald and Goofy. "Guys, Watch Out!" I yelled, banging the car door. The Shadows sprang up out of nowhere and pounced on them. Before they could even touch Donald and Goofy, they suddenly disappeared, their captive hearts floating into the air. The huge Heartless truck seemed to disappear as well, the captive heart also floating away. Sora jumped down onto the ground, putting his Keyblade away. "Sora!" Goofy and Donald cheered, smiling wide. Sora put his hands out infront of him and made a cheesy grin. "Donald! Goofy!" he said happily, hugging his friends. "Who would've known Heartless were to bring us together again?" he added, smiling at them. Olette and I got out of the orange Mini-Coop and ran to them. I ran straight to Sora, hugging him tightly.

"SORA! Oh my gosh, You guys rule! Oh my god, we would've been killed if you guys didn't show up!" I cried, burying my face in his shoulder. Olette hugged him next after I let him go. He smiled at Olette, but looked at me sternly. I felt pretty intimidated by that look, being that Sora is tha happiest person I know, next to Kairi, but I haven't heard from her since yesterday. "What?" I suddenly yelled, startling Sora. I felt uneasy, I could feel myself tired for some reason. It was like I was trying to feel strong but I felt so weak. And I knew why this feeling came over me. I needed to let someone know. "I only looked at you because you know you guys aren't supposed to be out here after the late bell, I told you guys that.." he replied, looking at both of them. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then at Sora. "Aww, Sora. Don't be so hard on them." Goofy said sweetly. Sora looked back at them, not realizing what he was doing. Olette and I smiled at Goofy. Donald marched up to Sora and clonked him on the head. "Yea!" He said, glaring at him. "OW!" Sora exclaimed, rubbing his head through his spiky brown hair. Donald turned to Olette and I, making a hand movement telling us to go on and go to school. So, we did. We went into the car, started it again, and sped off.

- _xoxoxoxo;_ -

Olette didn't put her seatbelt on, instead, she drove quickly to the school parking lot. I looked out the window while she drove. She drove pretty fast, showing that she was feeling uneasy too. As she pulled up into the parking lot, she put the car in park and leaned back in her seat. "Do you realize we could've been killed if you hadn't scared me like that?" She said, looking at me with a serious face. I didn't look at her, I just kept my gaze at the ground. Olette looked down at her feet and sighed. "Xion, we've been friends for a long time, ever since grade school. I practically know everything about you. How you think, how you react, everything Xion. So, if there's anything you do, that I haven't seen, just let me know.." she joked, finally smiling. Even if it felt reassuring, I still felt worried. I finally made eye contact with her, and her smile slowly faded. "Xion, tell me what's wrong." I breathed heavily, turning to her. I had to tell her, for the safety of my friends, I had to.

"You remember that girl we both hated in J.H.S, right?" I started to say. Olette blinked and nodded. "Yea, her name was Taylor...Taylor Misuki or something," she replied, moving in her seat. I could tell she felt happy that I trusted her enough to let things out. I continued, hesitating in my tone. "Well, I know its gonna sound unbelievable, but, she's here...in Twilight Town." Olette's eye's widened. "No! Wait, this is crazy! They said she went missing after the ambush..They said she was de-" she stopped, totally dumbfounded in her thoughts. I nodded slowly. Thats when I knew she was thinking the exact same thing I was. "Someone who has help with the Heartless, has got to have something to do with Taylor's 'resurrection'," I replied quietly. Olette gasped, covering her mouth. Something about that made me laugh a little inside. It reminded me of Kairi. God, I missed her. Olette put her hand over her heart, looking around the car. "Xion, we've got to do something..We can't possibly report this though, they will never believe us!" she exclaimed. I nodded, looking down. "And the worst part is, she's with Roxas..."

* * *

**So that girl Taylor is obviously hiding something... **

**& What will Xion do? **

Please Read && Revieww !

TYSM! xoxoxo

_Current Song: Disturbia - The Cab_


End file.
